1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an LCD that can be formed to have a reduced thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) has a reduced size, weight, and power consumption. As such, LCDs are widely used in small-sized devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs). In addition, LCDs are also applicable to medium and large-sized devices, such as computer monitors and televisions, due to the above characteristics.
In general, an LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel that forms an image by altering the optical properties of liquid crystal included therein, according to image data; a flexible printed circuit (FPC) including a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel; a backlight unit that provides light to the display panel; and a frame that houses the backlight unit and display panel.
Currently, thin display devices are in high demand. Thus, thinner frames for liquid crystal display panels are needed. However, when the thickness of a frame is reduced, the overall strength of an LCD may also be reduced.
Further, when a frame of an LCD is formed of a high-strength metal such as steel use stainless (SUS), a burr may occur when a liquid crystal display panel is inserted into such a frame. Since the liquid crystal display panel directly contacts the frame, the liquid crystal display panel may be weakened or damaged by such a burr.
In general, when assembling a liquid crystal display panel, a jig is used in order to prevent the liquid crystal display panel from leaning in one direction. As such, the entire assembly process may become complicated and time consuming, due to use of the jig.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.